


Seeking Warmth

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bickering, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Muggle Technology, Snogging, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry wants to relax, and Draco just wants to stay warm. Perhaps they can come up with a compromise.





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I thought of as I sit here in the freezing cold.

Harry arrived home through the floo, heaving a heavy sigh. Work wasn’t exactly his favorite part of the day, and after having to deal with various criminals and copious amounts of paperwork, he was happy to finally have the weekend all to himself.

Well, almost.

As he stepped further inside of his flat, a shiver ran through his spine. It was freezing cold! He wondered if Draco had forgotten how to use the thermostat, as he moved through the apartment, taking off his shoes and work robes. It was a particularly chilly day, as snow lightly fell outside. The breeze was cold and crisp, and Harry had had enough of it for one day. Chasing criminals in the cold while it snowed was _not_ something he wanted to make a regular occasion.

He entered into the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot cocoa, before moving over to the thermostat, only to find it dark and fizzing a bit. No numbers were being displayed and the thing looked like it was about to fall off of the wall. Harry sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could only assume that Draco had been messing with the thing, got impatient, and hurled the first spell he could think of at the damn thing, causing it to break.

He’d have to worry about replacing it later, but for now, he casted a quick heating charm and then went back to retrieve his mug, steaming with rich chocolatey goodness. As he walked back into the sitting room, he decided he’d go through some mail while he had the time. Work had been piling up, and he didn’t have time to do the little things such as read the newspaper or watch muggle television, so he figured now was the perfect time if any to get caught up.

He sifted through the mail, most of it being junk or various fan mail, before picking up Draco’s copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , flipping through it idly. Most of it wasn’t anything particularly new; the Harpies had won their quidditch game and were moving on to the finals — Harry would have to congratulate Ginny on the win — a few muggles had claimed to have spotted yet another flying — he’d have to have a talk with Mr. Weasley again — and there was a new rumor going around about Harry’s alleged affair with Luna Lovegood. Harry snorted at that one. It must have been because she had been his date to the Ministry Ball last month, as Draco had been out of town and unable to attend it with him.

Harry shivered again, setting the paper down. His mug was empty, the apartment was freezing cold, and he was dead tired. He gave a yawn as he stood up off the couch and stretched out his limbs until he felt a satisfying _pop_. He sighed in relief, as he made his way once again through the apartment. He stopped in front of Draco’s office, it once having been a spare bedroom that they had redone for him to brew potions in. He figured since the blond wasn’t walking around and yelling at him, he must be in his office. However, after several knocks, he hesitantly opened the door, only to find the room dark and unoccupied. There wasn’t even a boiling cauldron left to simmer for an odd number of days while Draco studied it. It, like the rest of the room, was bare.

Harry would think on it later.

He lightly closed the door back, finally deciding to head in the direction of his bedroom. He pushed the door open, another chill rolling through him. It had to be the coldest room in the flat, and he instantly wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower and jump into bed.

Apparently, Draco had had the same idea, as he was currently curled up in a ball on Harry’s side of the bed, softly sleeping. He was wrapped tight in a layer of blankets, and Harry found the site adorable. He looked like a kitten wrapped up in a warm cocoon, only his white blond hair peeking out as it fanned out on his pillow. Harry smiled, walking across the room, bending down to give Draco a light kiss on the forehead. Draco hummed in his sleep, burrowing deeper inside of the blankets. Harry smiled, turning to head into the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Draco whined.

“I thought you were sleeping?” Harry said, pausing in the doorway that connected to the bathroom.

“Come back!” he said, ignoring Harry’s question.

“Just let me get out of these old work clothes,” Harry said, tugging on his button up shirt. “I’ll be back in like five minutes.”

Draco grumbled something under his breath, but eventually went back to his evened out breathing. Harry chuckled lightly to himself. Draco would never admit it, but he loved cuddling, especially on days like this, and Harry absolutely loved it. He entered inside of the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower and washing off, before hopping out. He casted a quick drying charm, before heading back out into the bedroom. He put on a pair of warm sleep pants, contemplating for a bit, before deciding to forego a T-shirt and climb into the bed with Draco.

“Let me in,” Harry said, tugging on Draco’s blanket fortress.

Draco groaned in protest. “But it’s cold!”

“Yes, I know, I’m currently freezing!”

“Too bad,”

Harry sighed. “But I want to cuddle!” he said with a pout.

Draco snorted. “Malfoy’s don’t cuddle,” he said, pulling the blankets tighter against himself.

Harry sighed. “Come _on_ ,”

Draco burrowed even deeper into the covers. “Don’t wanna move,”

Harry gave up tugging on the blankets. “Fine!” he said, getting up off the bed. He exited out of the bedroom, walking back into the sitting room and grabbing all of the throw blankets that were resting against the back of the couch. He then went back into the bedroom, laying down on Draco’s side of the bed, engulfing himself in the warmth of the many hand knitted blankets made by Molly herself. Harry sighed into the warmth, curling in on himself as well. His pillow smelled like Draco, and he smiled, despite the fact that he was being an insufferable prat. Just because he was adorable didn’t mean Harry couldn’t stand him at times.

Just as Harry had begun to nod off into sleep, someone began tugging on his blankets.

“Knock it off, Draco,”

“But, I’m still cold!”

“Too bad!”

“But, _Harry_ ”

“I’m sleeping,”

“But, I wanna snuggle,”

Harry snorted. “Potters don’t snuggle,”

“Oh, shut up and budge over!”

Harry groaned, but rolled over nonetheless. “Hurry up, you wanker,” he said, opening up his blankets to allow Draco access. Draco sighed happily, wrapping his blankets around Harry, enveloping them in a mass of blankets and covers. Both sighed equally in satisfaction as they were covered from head to toe in warmth.

“Much better,” Draco said, cuddling up into Harry, wrapping his body around him, his head resting against the crook of his neck, as he threw an arm and a leg over Harry’s body. 

Harry sighed, kissing Draco’s forehead, as he wrapped his arms around the former Slytherin. “Malfoy’s don’t snuggle, huh?”

“I said we don’t _cuddle_ , I didn’t say anything about snuggling.”

Harry snorted. “Sure, whatever you say,”

“Are you complaining?” Draco asked, starting to move away.

“Don’t you _dare_ move!” Harry warned, tugging the blond closer again, enjoying the shared warmth. He sighed in relief.

Draco actually laughed. “You’re lucky you’re so warm.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Is that it then? You only use me for my warmth?”

“And other things,” Draco said, licking a stripe up Harry’s exposed neck.

Harry hummed. “That doesn’t make me feel any better,” he said, tilting his head to allow Draco more access.

“I bet _I_ could make you feel better,” Draco said, beginning to suck a hickey into Harry’s neck.

“Is that all you can think about?” Harry asked, but it came out a bit breathless.

Draco hummed. “Just trying to keep up warm.”

Harry sighed, loving all of Draco’s attention. “And how do you propose we do that?”

Draco didn’t reply, only slightly shifted until his whole body was on top of Harry’s, as to not disturb their mountain of blankets. He bent down, lightly pressing his lips to Harry’s, savoring the moment.

Harry sighed into the kiss, embracing his arms around Draco even tighter, enjoying the close proximity. The kiss deepened, becoming more heated in nature, but still slow and passionate. Draco ran a hand through Harry’s hair as Harry lightly ran his hands up and down Draco’s body, before stripping them both of their clothing with magic.

Draco gasped, enjoying the feeling of their skin being pressed together. “I love that spell,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, causing him to laugh.

“Me too,” he said, conjuring up some lube. Before long, the two were rocking against each other in a slow rhythm, both of them feeling suspended in pleasure and pure bliss. Harry kissed Draco all over, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Draco moaned, giving into the intimate touches, feeling completely surrounded by Harry.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered feeling close to tipping over the edge.

“Yes, more than anything,” Draco replied, that familiar feeling pushing him closer and closer.

Harry pulled Draco in for one last kiss, his body trembling as he gave himself over to the pleasure, shivering as his release came, like a wave crashing over his body. Draco followed soon after, moaning into Harry’s mouth as he came, his body almost reacting in sync with Harry’s.

The two eventually came down from their high, both sweaty and breathing heavily. But they were definitely warm, and highly content. Draco sighed into Harry’s neck. “See? Nice and cozy,”

Harry couldn’t argue with that. “You always come up with the most brilliant ideas.”

Draco hummed. “Flattery will get you anything,” he said, placing a kiss over Harry’s heart.

Harry smiled warmly. “I don’t think that’s how that saying goes,”

Draco only shrugged. “I still stand by it,” he said, making himself comfortable, snuggling up into Harry’s side.

Harry laughed, encircling Draco with warmth, causing the blond to hum in content. “I love you,”

Draco smiled, listening to Harry’s heartbeat as he began to fall asleep. “I know,”

Harry snorted, pinching Draco. “Prat,”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“So cranky,”

“I will bite you,”

“Is that a threat?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Harry laughed. “Okay, okay, go to sleep!”

“I will, if you’ll finally let me,”

“Well, we _could_ talk about how you broke the thermostat,”

“The what again?”

Harry laughed. “The muggle contraption that keeps us warm?”

“Oh that?” Draco snorted. “You have no proof,”  
“We’re the only ones who live here, love.”

Draco mumbled something under his breath along the lines of “it deserved it,” and “bloody nuisance”.

Harry chuckled shaking his head, placing a soft kiss against Draco’s forehead. “I’ll deal with it tomorrow, just go to sleep.”

Draco hummed, not saying anything, just simply closing his eyes.

Harry was quiet for a moment, neither of them saying a word, but then, “But...you do love me, right?”

Draco sniffed, not answering the obvious question. Harry sighed, figuring he’d fallen asleep, finally allowing himself to do the same. Draco sighed, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, as he placed a kiss against Harry’s heart. “More than you’ll ever know,”

**Author's Note:**

> Every single time I tell myself I am going to make this as G rated as possible, my mind goes "but this is a perfect scene to write smut" and I give in every single time. Every. single. Time! Hope you enjoyed it though :)


End file.
